A molecular pathology resource center is being developed to coordinate the training of residents, intramural staff, and extramural scientists on the application of molecular pathology techniques to the study of cancer biology. The center will provide a resource with tissue specimens for the analysis of gene expression in neoplasia. In addition, bench and didactic training in molecular techniques will be provided. During the first 6 months of developing the resource center, we have provided training to two extramural scientists, a high school teacher, a pharmacist and a Visiting Fellow.